oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Custom Nightmare Zone Rumbles
Custom Nightmare Zone Rumbles Dom Onion has expanded the services he offers at the Nightmare Zone! It is now possible to customise your rumbles so you face the bosses you choose. When starting a dream with Dom Onion you are now given two additional options: customisable rumble (normal) and customisable rumble (hard). These options will allow you to choose which bosses you face in rumble mode for the additional cost of 20,000 coins (10,000 coins if you have maximum quest points). Choosing either of the customisable options under rumble will prompt you with a new interface. From here you can choose which bosses you would like to face. You must choose to face bosses from a minimum of 5 quests. Bosses from the same quest must all be toggled on or all be toggled off. The 'All' button can be used to toggle all bosses on/off and the 'Previous' button can be used to select the bosses from your previous dream. In addition to the ability to customise your rumble dreams, we've also added a timer to practice mode battles. You can now see how quickly you were able to tackle the biggest and baddest quest bosses! Music cape improvements We've made some improvements to the music cape based on your feedback: *The emote has been improved, it is now smoother and closer to the original released in 2008. *An air guitar sound effect has been added. *The emote has been renamed to “Air guitar”. *The tassels have been made smaller on the female Music cape to be consistent with skillcapes. In other news... Other updates/quality of life *To reflect the 2015 clan cup results the clan cup statues have been graphically improved, with a new one added for this year’s Pure Cup winners, Final Ownage Elite. Bugfixes *Completing a duel at the Duel arena will now consistently bring you back to where you initiated the challenge. *The rogue push squares left where the Well of Goodwill stood have been removed. *When attempting to initiate combat with a creature you do not have the Slayer level to harm, you will no longer be able to attack. Previously you would simply hit 0 with each attack. *The auto-kill feature for Mutated Zygomites now prioritises your Fungicide spray with the lowest amount of charges. *A missing tile of mud in the Grand Exchange has been added. *It is no longer possible to take a tool from your PoH workshop if you already have one on you. *Some missing blocking across a farming patch in the Tithe farm has been added. *The requirement to be on the necessary Slayer task to enter Cerberus' lair has been removed. *It is still a requirement to be on task to attack Cerberus. *Robin now spells Morytania correctly. *The easy emote clue in Falador's jewellery shop will now spawn Uri correctly. Previously Uri would spawn underneath the player each time. *Penance creatures in Barbarian Assault are now immune to venom. *A few typos have been corrected in the Architectural Alliance miniquest. *The examine message for shelves in the Piscarilius area have had a typo corrected. Discuss this update on the forums. Mods Alfred, Archie, Ash, Ghost, Ian, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Ronan, Weath The Old School Team